In an eco-friendly vehicle which uses an electric motor as a driving source, such as an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or a fuel cell vehicle, a battery pack which supplies power to an electric motor is mounted as a power supply. Generally, pouch type cells are connected in series to form a battery module and a plurality of battery modules are connected in series to form a battery pack.
A vehicle-mounted battery pack requires a venting structure, which collects and discharges internal gas in the unit of the battery module, and a sealing structure which prevents moisture from outside from entering therein, preventing harmful gas generated therein from cohering and preventing a high voltage insulation problem due to the inflow of external moisture.
In order to minimize the danger caused by the discharge of harmful gas due to an accident or failure of the vehicle, it is necessary to safely discharge the harmful gas to the atmosphere. This also prevents the harmful gas from leaking into the vehicle. Thus, a gas venting structure and a moisture sealing structure are implemented in the unit of battery module of the vehicle-mounted battery pack, thereby improving reliability and stability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.